


Jonah

by chillerhjemmeisak (justmagnusbane)



Series: SKAM prompts [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: But everyone loves him for it, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, isak valtersen/jonas vasquez, just ask magnus, magnus being an idiot, their freindship is trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmagnusbane/pseuds/chillerhjemmeisak
Summary: Isak has news to tell Jonas about his and Even's next child. Turns out, Jonas has his own news too.Based on the prompt on tumblr: in your evak fanfic you called their son jonah and thats so cute because its so obviously because of jonas so i was wondering if you could writ something about the isak telling jonas that he was going to same his son after him pleaseeee





	Jonah

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of an AU universe (sort of) of EVAK in the future with children.  
> If you have prompts, comment them below of find me on tumblr under chillerhjemmeisak <3 
> 
> ALT ER LOVE.

It wasn’t often that Isak had the free time to do this; having the boys over had become a rarity over the years.

So having them over while Even was at work was an unexpected but welcome development.

As each of them had grown older and grown apart, their lives had taken over. Adulthood was nothing like high school, with responsibilities around every corner and not a moment of free time in sight.

Mahdi had briefly moved to Denmark after university before deciding that the language was just too “potato” for him to handle. When he had returned, he had taken to teaching, something that no one had really expected of him. But with the same sort of dedication he showed his university studies, Mahdi took to shaping the lives of little kids in Oslo. His job meant that his only free days became the weekend, when the boys’ regular jobs decided to be particularly busy.

Magnus was a proud waiter. Where others had bullied him for such a minimalistic career goal, Magnus had always enjoyed social situations and found his calling in attending to others. He never let dismissive comments go unnoticed and never allowed anyone to look down on him. Even often voiced his praise for Magnus’ strength, something that had certainly taken a long time to develop. Unlike in highschool, Magnus no longer took anyone’s crap.

Except the boys’. He would always be the punching bag of the group, whether he liked it or not.

Jonas had become a politician to the surprise of absolutely no one; fighting primarily for civil rights and against the seemingly endless stream of corrupt political influences. He had become as headstrong in his personal life as he was in his professional one, becoming a strict but loving father to his and Eva’s first child; Frida.

In the many years that Isak’s busy career had threatened to sever the friendship he shared with Jonas, both men had changed and evolved to accommodate their developing lives. For not a moment had their friendship wavered.

And it was for precisely that reason that Isak had asked Even if he could name their second child. Even, having graced Belle with the name of his favourite Disney princess, had agreed immediately as long as Isak promised their child would have a meaningful name. Isak had argued that, claiming that a Disney princess was hardly ‘meaningful’ but Even had remained ignorant.

Looking back, Isak can’t help but wonder if Even had known that Isak was a sentimental loser and wouldn’t hesitate to make their child’s name ridiculously cheesy.

And so, just to prove Even sickeningly right, Isak had gone for as meaningful a name as he could.

But where chosing the sappy name had been easy, the name coming without hesitation, delivering the news came as a struggle to Isak who, despite years by Even’s side, continued to struggle with displaying emotion.

Isak blamed his job; doctor’s were notorious for struggling with grappling basic emotions. He was no exception.

“Y'know, if you went down on her I’m sure she’d fogive you.”

Magnus’ words tore Isak from his train of thought and he immediately felt himself cringe. “Serr, Magnus?”

Everyone looked at Isak when he spoke for the first time in what Isak presumed was a long time. Magnus looked confused by his outburst but Mahdi and Jonas were grinning widely.

“What?” Magnus demanded. “I was just telling Mahdi that if Isabel is pissed at him, maybe it might help.”

Mahdi rolled his eyes dramatically. “You really don’t get it to do?” he laughed. “I can’t just go down on my wife and hope that’s apology enough, you idiot.”

Jonas snickered at Mahdi’s words. “He’s right Mags. You’re married, surely you understand that women don’t drop things that easily.”

Magnus shrugged, “Vilde always forgives me if I go down on her.”

Isak gaped at them, shocked and confused by how their discussion about their kids had somehow morphed into him hearing about Magnus going down on Vilde. As much as Isak loved both parties, he could survive withou the images plaguing his dreams.

Or should he say nightmares.

“You do it, right Isak?”

Isak turned his attention back to the boys at the sound of his name. “What?

“You must do the same thing to Even right? If he’s pissed at you, he gets head. Right?”

If Isak thought Magnus couldn’t have gotten more dense after high school ended then he was proven severely wrong. Rolling his eyes and moaning exaggeratedly, Isak settled back into the chair and glared at Magnus.

“No Magnus”, he groaned. “We talk it out. Like _adults._ ”

“But then he gets a blowjob, right?”

The grin on Magnus’s face made Isak recoil in horror.

“Dude he’s not telling you that”, Jonas piped up, his smile hidden behind his hand. Isak glared at him for daring to laugh.

Magnus sighed loudly. “Why does no one tell me anything?”

“We tell you everything”, Mahdi defended. “Just not about blowjobs.”

“Or sex in general”, Jonas added.

Magnus’s frown deepened. “But best friends are supposed to talk about that sort of thing.”

Isak dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. “Magnus”, he began, looking at his friend through the gaps of his fingers. “We would talk about that sort of thing if you weren’t so damn interested. It’s kinda creepy.”

Jonas and Mahdi snorted at Isak’s words and Magnus looked away, offended.

“Anyway”, Jonas laughed, clapping his hands together. “I have news!”

The room fell obediently silent as the boys looked expectantly at Jonas, who was beaming widely.

“Eva and I are having another baby.”

Where moments ago the room was silent, it suddenly burst into action. Isak propelled himself towards his best friends, throwing his arms around him and he laughed wholeheartedly. “I’m so happy for you guys”, he cheered, patting Jonas on the back in affection.

Jonas laughed into Isak’s ear, clearly elated. “Thanks bro, me too.”

“Move out the way Isak!” Magnus complained, displeased that he hadn’t given Jonas a hug too.

Isak chuckled but pealed himself away from his best friend, moving back to his chair. He seemed unable to control the bouncing of his leg as he waited to share his own news.

After a few minutes Magnus seemed to have his full and moved away, leaving Mahdi open to pat Jonas’s back in a bro hug.

Jonas was beaming when Mahdi pulled away, his cheeks red with heat.

“So, how long?” Mahdi asked.

“20 weeks”, Jonas sighed happily.

Isak immediately shot up. “Dude! Fy faen! Why didn’t you tell me!”

Jonas looked a little sheepish at Isak’s outburst. “Because I wanted to wait to tell you so that I could tell you something else at the same time. You know, make it all dramatic and stuff.”

Isak rolled his eyes at his best friend but sat back down. “But I saw Eva like 3 weeks ago and she didn’t  _look_ 20 weeks pregnant!”

Jonas shrugged, “It’s there but its small, you’re right.”

Isak couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of betrayal at that, genuinely offended by his friend’s unwillingness to share the news. I mean, Isak had told Jonas about Belle the second their request to adopt had been confimed, even though Jonas had been in Portugal at the time. The bill Isak racked up calling him had been well worth it.

Or so he thought.

For a moment, Isak couldn’t help but scold himself for his dramatics. Were Even there, he would be rubbing a soothing hand across Isak’s back to calm him down. Imagining exactly that, Isak sighed and settled back into his chair, looking expecantly at Jonas for an explanation.

“I mean if we’re all sharing news without telling our best friends first then I guess I’m next”, Isak said when Jonas seemed too reluctant to speak, his eyes flitting about nervously. “The adoption went through. We’re getting another baby.”

Jonas’s previously torn expression transformed into one of sheer joy as his face tore apart into a grin. “No way!”

Magnus screamed, jumping from his chair. “You’re both having another kid at the same time?! This is some psychic shit!”

Mahdi rolled his eyes, quickly reaching across to clasp Isak’s hand in congratulations. Isak nodded gratefully back. “I think that’s awesome Isak”, Mahdi beamed. “You guys are awesome parents.”

Isak grinned smugly; of course they were.

“Are you trying to steal my thunder or something?” Jonas joked, standing to walk to Isak. Isak chuckled as he stood to accept Jonas’s hug.

Jonas squeezed Isak tightly, to the point where Isak genuinely worried for his spine, which felt about ready to snap. With another squeez, Jonas dropped his head to Isak’s shoulder.

“I’m so happy for you man”, Jonas sighed against Isak’s ear.

Isak smiled softly, his arms tightening around Jonas reflectively. “Thanks”, he whispered back, eyes wet.

Jonas grinned as he pulled away. He reached up to wipe away Isak’s stray tear. “You’ll kill it, just like last time.”

“So will you”, Isak nodded firmly.

The moment was broken, unsurprisingly, by Magnus. “You guys are so cute! You’re almost as cute as ‘Evak'”

Jonas and Isak recoiled slightly. “Don’t compare our friendship to Isak and Even’s romantic and, more importantly, sexual relationship please Mags.”

Magnus looked unphased. “Seriously, it’s awesome!”

Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus, who finally stood to hug Isak. Isak couldn’t stop himself from squealing slightly when Magnus lifted him off his feet in the hug.

“Dude!” Isak complained when Magnus set him down again.

Magnus ignored his complaint. “When is Even getting home?” he asked excitedly. “I wanna congratulate him.”

Isak looked across at Jonas, exasperated. Depsite the years that had passed, Magnus was still just as taken with Even as he was the first time they met, and remained obssessed with him. Lucky for him, Even found it rather endearing and entertained Magnus’ affections kindly.

“In about two hours”, Isak said as he sat back down. “Anyway, I actually have more news.”

Mahdi threw his head back. “You’re not like… having a third kid are you? We can only deal with two baby announcements in one day!”

Isak snickered but shook his head. “Not yet”, he said, ignoring Jonas’s raised eyebrow and coy smile. “I actually meant I have some news for Jonas, well… mostly Jonas.”

Jonas’s smile settled at that and he sat forward in anticipation. “Just so you know, I have to tell you something in a minute too.”

Isak looked at Jonas in confusion.

“I said I waited to tell you about Eva for a reason. But anyway, I’ll tell you in a minute. Tell me your news first”, Jonas said excitedly.

“Okay”, Isak began, clasping his hands together to fiddle with his fingers nervously. Looking at his best friend through his lashes, Isak blushed. “So, it’s a boy first of all.”

Magnus let out a little cheer at that and Isak couldn’t help but smile at it.

“And well… since Even named Belle, we agreed that I’d get to name this one.”

Jonas straightened up slightly, his eyes widening and a smile spreading across his face. Isak cursed slightly, annoyed that Jonas had seemed to figure it out.

“And I, uh… Well, I wanted to call him Jonah. If- if that was cool with you”, Isak stuttered awkwardly. He could almost see Even rolling his eyes in his head.

Jonas simply cocked his head, his eyes soft and full of affection. “You’d do that?”

Isak nodded immediately. “Of course.”

Jonas grinned, nodding too. “Jonas is a pretty fucking awesome name to get inspiration from I suppose.”

“Ass”, Isak chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

After a moment, Isak looked up at his best friend and saw a small but knowing smile on his face. Isak looked at Jonas, eyebrows furrowing in adorable confusion.

Jonas looked almost close to tears as he chuckled, his smile affectionate. “I waited to tell you about Eva until we knew the gender; just so I could get an idea and me and Eva could get a name.”

Isak squinted in further confusion. “Why-Why would you need a name before telling me?”

Mahdi snorted beside him and Isak shot him a look in surprise. Mahdi looked at him pointedly before rolling his eyes, nodding back to Jonas. Isak turned to him, his confusion palpable.

“We’re calling him Isaac, dude.”

Isak gaped at his best friend. “Wait, what?”

“With two As though”, Jonas continued unbothered by Isak’s surprise. “Y'know, the English way. Just so there’s less confusion I guess.”

Isak remained frozen and when Jonas failed to get a response, he finally looked over at Isak. “Isak?”

Nodding slowly, mouth hanging open in shock, Isak met his eye. “You- you’re calling him- you’re naming him after me?”

Magnus laughed sharply. “This is getting too weird man!”

“But I’m naming Jonah after you”, Isak continued uninterrupted.

Jonas shrugged. “And?”

“And Jonah is only  _inspired_ by Jonas but you’re literally naming your son after me! I feel like a shitty friend now!”

Despite Isak’s obvious distress, Jonas stared in shock. “Isak”, he deadpanned. “Are you serious?”

Isak nodded rapidly.

Jonas tried to refrain from rolling his eyes lest they fall into the back of his head. “Isak, there aren’t many names similar to yours that aren’t just  _Isak.”_

Isak shook his head. “That’s a lie, there’s tons. Like…”

Silence settled around them as Isak paused, and Jonas looked at him with a face that clearly said ‘I told you so’.

“Shut up”, Isak said, pointing a finger at him. “I’ll think of something!”

“It wont be a nice name”, Jonas promised, sinking further into his chair as he relaxed as though just to spite Isak, who was sitting on the edge of his chair.

Mahdi laughed wholeheartedly. “Isak just give up now.”

Isak shook his head vehemently. “No, he can’t give the baby my name when my son only gets a  _similar_ name.”

“Then just name your son Jonas”, Magnus chirped up cheerfully.

Isak didn’t even look his way as he spoke. “Even doesn’t like that name”, he said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Hey!”


End file.
